Triborg
Triborg is a playable character from the video game, Mortal Kombat X. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *ARIA vs Triborg *Triborg VS Fulgore *Triborg VS Genji *Triborg VS Meta *New Destroyman vs Triborg (Abandoned) *Triborg VS Vent Possible Opponents * Sonny (I, Robot) * Ultron (Marvel) * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) History Before the death of Sektor at the hands of Sub-Zero, each Lin Kuei cyborg was unknowingly tested and had their consciousness copied and stored away. This data was eventually discovered by the Special Forces, who attempted to house it in a robotic body. Soon, the consciousnesses of Cyrax, Smoke, and Sektor merged into one and escaped with the new body, vowing to destroy all organic life and reform the Cyber Lin Kuei, bearing the new name of Triborg. Death Battle Info *Robotic body containing the consciousness of Cyber Lin Kuei *Hates all organic life *Currently possesses: **Sektor **Cyrax **Smoke **Sub-Zero Powers and Abilities *Can split into four separate bodies for each personality *Can perfectly mimic the appearance, fighting style, skills, and arsenals of his assumed personas *Jet thrusters *Elbow jets *Highly durable armor *Increased strength *Unified consciousness *As Sektor: **Teleportation **Flamethrower **Chest missile **Shoulder missiles *As Cyrax: **Bombs **Net **Chest Buzzsaw **Disassembling arms *As Smoke: **Trident hooks **Smoke clouds **Invisibility *As Sub-Zero: **Ice attacks **Ice constructs **Drones Fatalities: *Teamwork: Triborg splits into Sektor Cyrax, and Smoke. Cyrax slices the throat with saw and Smoke impales the heart with trident. Both of them then lift opponent up in the air, leaving Sektor to split opponent in half with a rocket punch. *Death Machine: Triborg transforms into a giant compactor with a buzzsaw and harpoons. The opponent is harpooned and pulled into the saw, before being crushed by the compactor and cubed. X-Ray: *Cyber Initiative: Triborg throws head at opponent, breaking the skull. They then fly into the opponent's body, breaking the ribcage. Triborg then holds onto opponent as they fly up and smash opponent headfirst against the ground, breaking the neck. Feats: * Killed every member of the special forces (Non-Canon). * Became the leader of the Tekunin. * Accesses every Cyber Initiative Lin Kuei gaining the abilities of everyone of them as well as using them as its members of the Tekunin. * Superior to every cyborg in Mortal Kombat. * Compared to every cyborg, Triborg is actually the most unique, This is due to it not being a human at all and actually being an A.I. The other reason is its ability to use every cyborg’s abilities as well as taking the forms and summoning them. Faults: * Sometimes arrogant. * Armor is not too durable, considering fatalities still work on them Gallery Sektor_mkx.png|Triborg as Sektor triborg cyrax.png|Triborg as Cyrax Mortal_kombat_x_ios_triborg_render_6_by_wyruzzah-dagyxt8.png|Triborg as Smoke Mortal_Kombat_X_IOS_Cyber_Sub-Zero_render_4.png|Triborg as Sub-Zero Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bombers Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Cyborg Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Male Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains